


Don't Trust The Heart

by AnxiousCheesecake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Deaf Lance au, Fluff, Gen, Langst, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Piano AU, Voltron, klance, klangst, no actual death though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCheesecake/pseuds/AnxiousCheesecake
Summary: Lance’s fingers glided over the piano keys while his foot tapped out the beat. Head tilted back and eyes closed, he imagined the sound of the piano keys as they were pressed down. Seeing Keith play this song multiple times had given him the idea of how the piece went. Lance had even practiced it to a point where he didn’t need the sheets. Just his heart and his hands.





	Don't Trust The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaSolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSolaris/gifts).



**~ 1 week before the 1 year anniversary of... ~**

 

Lance’s fingers glided over the piano keys while his foot tapped to the beat. Head tilted back and eyes closed, he imagined the sound of the piano keys as they were pressed down. Seeing Keith play this song multiple times had given him the idea of how the piece went. Lance had even practiced it to a point where he didn’t need the sheets. Just his heart and his hands.

His slim fingers danced across the white and black keys. He had been at it for hours or so it seemed. When he was playing the piano he could never tell how much time passes, but the sweat that soaked through his shirt was one indication.

When the song came to an end, Lance bowed his head over the keys. He took a few deep breaths to regain his composure. The male looked up as he brushed his sweaty bangs off his forehead only to spot Keith clapping lightly. Lance watched as a warm smile spread over Keith’s face. Lance reached over and closed the lid of the grand piano, watching Keith walk over and lean against the instrument.

<I see you’re at it again…> Keith’s hands moved swiftly, signing the words out for Lance. Lance responded with an eye roll and got to his feet. Keith’s ASL has gotten smoother ever since they were young. He remembers the days where it took more than a few minutes for Keith to even sign out a basic sentence.

Keith took his place on the piano stool and opened the cover. He dropped his small grey backpack on the ground, unzipped it, and started to dig through the mess. Keith pulled out a few sheets of music and placed it on the stand that was attached to the piano. Lance leaned over to see the name of the new piece.

_Gymnopédie No.1_ was written across the top in bold black letters. Ah… so an Erik Satie piece. From what Lance could see, this piece is slow and somewhat relaxing. Not many notes, just a mix of half and whole notes. Lance caught a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye and turned just in time to see Keith roll his neck. Gulping, Lance watched Keith expose his pale throat.

_Fuck._ Lance quickly looked away and straightened. Lance and Keith went way back. They had known each other since elementary school but the first few years were spent with needless fighting. Now the two had grown closer. Lance wouldn’t call it being best friends since there was always something there that was stopping them. Something that Lance desperately wanted to find out so that he could break it down. For now… he was fine with everything.

Without a moment of hesitation, Keith’s fingers found the keys of the piano and he was off. Playing a new song that had probably been practised a multitude of times at his house. Lance hurriedly looked for a chair, grabbed it and placed it beside the piano. With a sigh, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the back of the chair.

Lance didn’t need his hearing to be able to enjoy the music. Imagining what was being played was so much more fun. He thought up ways that his finger would move up and down the keys just by glancing at the music sheet.

Lance loved evenings like these. The light breeze coming through the windows and the warmth of the evening sun shining down on his tan skin. It was like nothing mattered in the world. That everything was alright.

He then felt the feeling of eyes staring right through him. Lance sat up straight and opened his eyes to spot Keith watching him. Keith’s eyes didn’t waver when he caught him in his act. His eyes were one of the many things Lance liked about Keith. They were strong and warm, reassuring him that everything would be fine.

<What?> Lance uncrossed his arms to shrug his shoulders in a questioning way. He then watched as Keith’s face turned pink.

<Nothing!> Keith raised his arms off of the piano keys and formed an “O” shape with both hands. Lance couldn’t help but smile at the embarrassment that was prominent on his friends face.

Yep! Nothing at all.

 

**-**

 

_“_ _How is it?”_

 

_“Nothing has changed Mr.Tenson”_

 

_“We’ll get there”_

 

**~ 3 days before the 1 year anniversary of... ~**

 

The bells on the door jingled, signalling that Lance had just entered the cafe. Some heads turned but quickly went back to what they were doing when they noticed it wasn’t anyone of importance. His eyes scanned the small area before landing on Hunk and Pidge, who were huddled over a bunch of papers on the table. Tugging off his light green sweater, he walked over to his friends. Lance threw the jacket onto the back of the chair before dropping himself onto it. Hunk and Pidge looked up, startled by the noise that Lance probably caused. They both shot a smile at Lance before resuming their conversation.

Hunk’s hand slapped around the counter until he found a small paper bag. He shoved it atLance, who gladly took it. He peeked into the bag and was immediately delighted at the sight of a blueberry muffin.

He quickly pulled out the muffin and threw the paper bag into the recycling bin beside him. Lance bit down on the warm muffin and moaned at the taste. Even though it wasn’t anywhere near Hunks baking, it still was fucking amazing. The Paladin was one of the best cafes in this whole town. It was always full to the brim so you had to be lucky to get a table. Hunk and Pidge most likely rushed in as soon as it opened.

A tap on his shoulder woke him up from his thoughts. Hunk gestured to the papers, confused look telling Lance more than any combination of words could. Lance leaned closer, crumbs from the muffin falling onto the sheets. Pidge grimaced and hurriedly brushed them away. Eyes scanned the jumble of piano notes on the sheet until they landed on the end. He could then see the problem. The ending was abrupt, nothing close to the actual feel of the whole piece. Lance grabbed a pen out of Hunks hand and got to work. Crossing out notes and rewriting keys. His hand moved from note to note changing the octave or what key they were in, until  it was finally done.

Lance dropped the pen on the table with a smile and sat back into his chair. He watched as his two best friends almost bumped heads to look at what Lance had written. His smile widened when they turned to him with sparkling eyes. Hunk was probably yelling about how much Lance was a genius (something Hunk would sign to him every time when Lance got them through any trouble).

After finishing off the muffin and enjoying his time for about another hour, he signed to Hunk and Pidge that he was off to go see Keith. They both looked at each other then back at Lance with a slightly worried look. Lance rolled his eyes before grabbing his jacket and heading out. They always looked worried when he mentioned Keith.

The two knew about his.... _little_ crush on him. So did the rest of his friends or that’s what he assumed when they would give him a look of pity when he mentioned Keith. Will he ever confess his love to Keith? Maybe. Will his feelings be returned? Not likely.

But really Lance just liked spending time with Keith. It’s refreshing to see him play the piano. And when Keith sat down beside Lance to help him through a song… he couldn’t deny that his heart was beating at the speed of light.

Lance pulled his jacket tighter around himself to block the chilly fall air that threatened to freeze him to the bone, and to cover his… well, his bright red cheeks. Every thought of Keith sent him into a flurry of internally dying and some blushing. Scratch that: Lots of blushing.

The trek to where the two would meet wasn’t far. A five-floor building that had various rooms including the music one that Keith and Lance were in most of the time. One day he would like to go with Keith and explore the rest of the building but that was something that may be impossible. The workers there liked to keep exploring to a minimum.

Lance pushed open the front door and stepped into the warm air. He relaxed and walked up to the front desk where a lady waited for him. When she noticed that he was here she quickly opened her drawer. The female then stood up and placed a pen and paper on the counter.

<Afternoon, Mr McClain!> The receptionist scribbled onto the piece of paper and turned it to Lance so that he could see. Lance grabbed the pen from her hand and bent down to write down his response. Lance didn’t always have the luxury of people knowing ASL so he was used to resorting to pen and paper.

<Hello Maria. Is Keith up in the music room?>

At first, Maria looked confused until finally she perked up and ~~a little too~~ excitedly took the pen.

<Yes! He is.>

With a smile and a nod, Lance headed up the stairs to the second floor. He glanced at each number on the door until finally, he found the music room. The doorknob turned easily in his hand and he let the door swing open. Lance was greeted by the sight of Keith sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. Sheets of music were spread out of his crossed legs, pencil between his teeth as he nibbled at it.

Lance smiled and hung his green jacket on the coat hanger before making his way towards Keith. The other male looked up, probably hearing Lance’s footsteps. Keith removed the pencil from his lips and shoved all the papers together before placing it on the floor.

Lance plopped down beside Keith and watched as Keith stretched. He gulped as Keith’s collarbone rippled from the stretch.

<Tough day?> Lance signed when he saw Keith yawn. Keith shrugged and looked over at Lance with tired and unfocused eyes.

Keith turned around and startled Lance when he leaned back and laid his head on Lance’s lap. His black hair felt soft against Lance’s legs and tickled his slightly exposed midriff. Lance’s hand immediately went to slowly pet Keith’s hair. It was unnaturally soft from the last time Lance had touched it. Also, the color of his hair was lighter, not the dark pitch black that Lance remembered. Maybe Keith’s natural hair color was lighter. Note to self: Ask Keith about hair another day as to not ruin the bonding moment right now.

Keith didn’t seem to weigh much. His head on Lance’s lap felt like nothing. Just the pressure of some air pressing against his legs. It was either that or his legs were already going numb.

The peace and quiet were enjoyable. Keith was dozing lightly while Lance played with his hair.

He continued running his hands through the strands of hair and glanced down at the sheets of music that Keith had shoved onto the ground. Lance recognized it as a piece that Keith had been working on a while now and it seems he’s been stuck at the same place since Lance had last seen it a year ago. He wanted to reach over and pick up the sheets but he feared that he would wake up Keith.

Lance leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes with a sigh. He wanted nothing more than days like these with Keith. Where the two can relax together and maybe even… cuddle?

But they wouldn't get anywhere until Lance says something. Even if he does get rejected at least he knows that he tried. That he really tried.

Lance opened his eyes and peeked down at Keith, who looked like an absolute angel. His face was pale in the autumn light that leaked from the window. Shadows casted by his long lashes fluttered across his cheek bones. Lance took a deep breath and leaned closer to Keith.

“I… love you,” He whispered, unsure of how his voice sounded but he can feel the light rumble in his throat.

Keith didn’t wake.

 

**-**

 

 

_“Looks like he fell asleep again”_

_“Shall I call his mother, Mr. Tenson?”_

_“Yes please”_

**~ 1 year anniversary of... ~**

Lance waved happily at Maria before climbing up the steep stairs. He clenched a brown bag with two warm lemon tarts, freshly baked by Hunk. Today was the day. The day he would finally tell Keith about his crush on him.

When Lance reached the door of the music room he took a deep breath. He was so nervous. This confession could potentially ruin their friendship. He paced back and forth in front of the door, contemplating if he should actually go through with it. Finally, with a small _fuck it_ Lance opened the door.

He stopped at the sight of Keith looking through the window. The sight reminded him again of how much he loved Keith. He was unbelievable and really Lance was always questioning how he had gotten to know him.

Lance walked over and dropped the paper bag onto the top of the piano and shuffled over to stand beside Keith. He leaned forward and placed his arms on the ledge of the window. Lance saw Keith’s hand on splayed out on the ledge and he reached over to weave his fingers through Keith’s. The other male looked up at Lance, shocked at the sudden action. Though his face looked a little unclear, blurry to Lance. He couldn’t pinpoint if Keith’s expression was shocked or if it was just that sad smile that he would always give him.

Keith looked down at their entwined hands: his splayed out while Lance was woven through his.

Lance was now having trouble picking out Keith’s features. They were starting to blend together into one blurry fucking mess and Lance wasn't ready. He wasn’t ready to let go.

Keith’s fingers then curled down to tighten around Lance’s hand when it passed through. A shudder shook Lance to his core as Keith’s arm fell to his side.

“No…” Lance felt himself call out as as Keith stood. The sad smile was back on Keith’s face. The same fucking smile that he had been seeing for over a year. Lance straightened up and took a hurried step towards Keith. He had to catch him before he left. Lance couldn’t be left alone. He needed Keith.

“Don’t go…”

Lance reached out, trying to hug Keith, but the momentum sent him falling through Keith and onto the ground. Sobs racked through his body and he doubled over, holding his hands close to his chest. Hands fluttered over his shoulder and down his back. Lance felt a slim finger trace words over his back.

<I’m sorry.> Keith had spelled onto Lance’s back before he leaned forward and placed his forehead on his shoulder. They stayed like that on the floor, Lance's sobs not quieting down. Until finally Lance felt the presence of Keith disappear.

Lance hurriedly turned around to see nothing. No one. No Keith. No music sheets. The tears started to swell again as pain ripped through his heart. Lance doubled over and punched the floor. Keith was gone. He was gone and he was never going to come back. Ever.

_I didn’t get to say I love you… again._

****  
  


**-**

_“Mr Tenson… I found Lance crying in the performance room.”_

_“I’ll go talk to him Maria”_

**-**

It is the 1 year anniversary since the death of Keith Kogane who died at the age of 22.

Cause of Death: from a vehicular accident shortly after his piano concert.

Hit the hardest after his friend’s death, Lance has been attending grief counselling with Dr Tenson every week since the accident last year.

Unfortunately, there has been no progress.

****  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that as much as I loved to write it!
> 
> My tumblr: [Hippotron](https://hippotron.tumblr.com/)


End file.
